Memórias Eternas
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Adolescência dos Marotos. Remus escreve em seu diário angústias de um sentimento irrealizável. Ou não. [RomanceDrama Slash Fluffy Sirius&Remus] CONCLUÍDA X3
1. Parte I

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter, seus personagens, etc, não me pertencem. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros., etc._

_Conforme prometido, eis minha primeira fic Sirius&Remus. Foi escrita originalmente dia 18/07/2006 e concluída em 20/07/2006. Por isso os que acompanham minhas fics mais recentes talvez estranhem um pouco, não sei. Contém Slash, se não gosta, não leia._**

* * *

**

Memórias Eternas

**Por:**_ Mimi Lupin/Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _Adolescência dos Marotos. Remus escreve em seu diário angústias de um sentimento irrealizável. Ou não. (Romance/Drama Slash Fluffy Sirius&Remus)_

Era uma ensolarada tarde de fim de verão na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os jardins estavam repletos de estudantes que tentavam refrescar-se do calor à sombra das árvores. Por ser domingo os Dormitórios e Salões Comunais encontravam-se praticamente desertos. No dormitório dos Marotos, contudo, havia alguém. Sentado em sua cama de colunas, um pequeno caderno de capa preta aberto a sua frente, a pena correndo pelo papel e palavras em caligrafia fina se formando.

"_É a primeira vez que tenho um diário, por isso não sei bem o que fazer. Acho melhor me apresentar primeiro._

_Meu nome é Remus John Lupin, tenho 16 anos, cabelos castanho-claros, olhos cor-de-mel e sou um bruxo, além de, infelizmente, ser um lobisomem. Estudo no 6º ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sou da Grifinória e fui nomeado monitor ano passado. Motivo de sobra para que meus amigos fiquem tirando sarro da minha cara._

_Decidi começar a escrever um diário pois muitas vezes sinto vontade de externar sentimentos e pensamentos que não poderia falar de forma alguma para o James, muito menos para o Sirius. Embora tenha quase certeza que o James sabe o motivo do meu desânimo e isolamento atual, que nada tem a ver com o fato da lua cheia estar de aproximando. Felizmente, se ele sabe, não comentou nada com ninguém, o que me deixa aliviado._

_Pois isso não é normal. Simplesmente não é. É estranho e não importa o quanto eu negue, não passa. No começo achei que fosse apenas culpa dos hormônios, do excesso de convivência, sei lá do que. Jurei a mim mesmo que depois das férias de verão não sentiria mais nada e até riria da situação. Mas não. Acho até que o que sentia cresceu ainda mais._

_Fitar seu rosto me deixa sem-graça, a proximidade nas aulas faz meu corpo ferver. Até em meus sonhos sua presença é constante. E suas brincadeiras e provocações não ajudam em nada."_

–Moony? Você tá aí? –perguntou Sirius esquadrinhando o aposento com o olhar. Ao escutar a voz, já tão conhecida, Lupin fechou o diário, escondendo-o dentro da fronha de seu travesseiro –Sabia que te encontraria aqui –sorriu, tirando a longa franja da frente dos olhos, sentando-se ao lado do amigo –Que faz trancado no quarto, num dia lindo desses?

–E-Estava...escrevendo –respondeu rapidamente enquanto guardava com cuidado a tinta e a pena, seu rosto vermelho como um pimentão.

–Ah...achei que estivesse fugindo... –disse em tom sedutor, pousando a mão sobre a coxa de Lupin, deixando-o mais envergonhado.

–Fugindo...do quê? –perguntou, o coração acelerado, o olhar pousando ligeiramente nas feições do outro.

–Vai saber... –respondeu misterioso, pouco antes de tirar a mão da coxa do outro e levantar-se –Vamos lá fora, o tempo tá ótimo. Ou vou ficar preocupado, achando que não quer mais se juntar a meros mortais "ó senhor monitor" –deu um sorriso debochado.

–Não é nada disso –sorriu com sinceridade.

–Vamos?

–Vamos –levantou-se também, enrubescendo assim que Sirius passou o braço sobre seus ombros, como se aquilo não passasse de um gesto corriqueiro.

OooOoOooO

"_Já são 10:00 PM aproximadamente. Terminei todas as lições e não consigo dormir. James e Sirius ainda estão lá embaixo no Salão Comunal. Disse que não estava me sentindo muito bem e que ia me deitar. James desejou uma boa noite e melhoras. Sirius virou-se para mim com um olhar preocupado, perguntou o que estava sentindo e pôs a mão em minha testa, verificando se não estava com febre. Senti meu rosto arder e avermelhar-se na mesma hora. Ele disse que me achava febril, recomendou que eu deitasse e fechasse bem as janelas. Depois sorriu e me desejou bons sonhos._

_Algo em seu olhar me disse que ele sabia. Sabia que era o provocador dessas sensações. Que se acordava assustado, suado, se gemia em meus sonhos era porque ele fazia parte deles. Ainda torço para que tudo isso seja minha imaginação._

_Sei muito bem que não teria como ele gostar de mim. Pra começar, somos do mesmo sexo, e ele pode até ser liberal com relação a isso, mas uma coisa é não se importar com os poucos casais que vemos na escola, outra é querer isso para si. Ele é o cara mais bonito e sedutor de Hogwarts! Sempre conseguiu qualquer garota que quisesse. Consegue ser atraente até quando acaba de acordar (divido o quarto com James, Peter, Mattew e ele, sei do que estou falando).É super amigo, tanto ele quanto James. Eles viraram animagos ilegais para me fazer companhia. Arriscam-se toda lua cheia para me confortarem num período tão doloroso. Não há como ele me olhar de outra forma. As provocações não querem dizer nada, ele brinca assim com James também. Como ele entra na brincadeira e o provoca também talvez Sirius ache mais graça em me provocar, já que não faço nada além de ficar sem-jeito. Mas sabe ele..._

_Vou tentar dormir. Boa noite."_

Lupin guardou no fundo de seu malão o diário, pena e tinteiro. Estava ajeitando-se sob as cobertas quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

–Ainda acordado? Sente-se melhor? –perguntou Sirius em ar preocupado, um copo de leite em mãos, sentando-se na cama do amigo.

–Um pouco. Nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva. E o James?

–Lá embaixo puxando papo com a Evans. Não dou 10 minutos para que eles comessem a discutir, ou melhor, para ela começar a brigar com ele. Por isso trouxe uma caneca de leite com mel para você. Pegue –estendeu a caneca.

–Obrigado –sorriu gentil e um pouco envergonhado, tomando um grande gole –Está ótimo.

Sirius retribuiu o sorriso. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, apenas a observar o amigo. –Não entendo porque o Prongs insiste com a Evans. Ela é muito..."perfeitinha" para ele –pensou em voz alta.

–Infelizmente não temos o total poder de escolher quem amamos –disse em tom pesaroso, tomando outro gole de leite.

Um leve sorriso surgiu no rosto de Black, que levantou-se –Realmente...não escolhemos –concordou, pensativo –Bem...termine de beber e durma. Amanhã temos aula e quero te ver bem quando acordar, certo? –passou os dedos pelos cabelos claros de Remus, que assentiu, sorvendo o último gole de leite e deixando o copo na mesa de cabeceira.

Sirius começou a tirar a roupa, para vestir o pijama. Lupin encolheu-se nas cobertas tentando não olhar, porém não resistiu a tentação. O amigo já estava praticamente trocado quando James irrompeu pelo quarto, com a pior cara.

–Outro fora? –perguntou Black que tentava esconder em vão um sorrisinho sarcástico que teimava em se formar em sua face.

–Não enche Padfoot! –exclamou Potter vestindo o pijama de qualquer jeito e metendo-se debaixo das cobertas.

–Certo Prongs, boa noite –James não respondeu Apagou as luzes e deitou-se também –Boa noite Moony!

–Boa noite –murmurou Lupin que adormeceu minutos depois, nem ouvindo quando os demais integrantes do quarto apareceram.

OooOoOooO

O garoto acordou muito cedo. Espreguiçou-se na cama, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e resolveu descer para tomar café, se já o haviam servido. Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho e desceu levemente as escadas até o Salão Comunal vazio.

Chegando ao Salão Principal encontrou uns poucos alunos já acordados. Sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória onde se viam o maior número de alunos –perdendo apenas para a Corvinal – a maioria alunos do primeiro ano. Lilly Evans, que terminava um copo de suco de abóbora, o cumprimentou educadamente. Após retribuir o aceno voltou sua atenção ao seu café.

Não havia tanto tempo que havia terminado e James apareceu, com cara de sono.

–Bom dia –sorriu Lupin.

–Bom dia... –James bocejou longamente –Caiu da cama, foi?

–Digamos que sim. Os outros já acordaram?

–O Peter desceu não faz muito tempo, acho que foi à biblioteca. O Matt já tinha sumido quando acordei. E o Sirius tá dormindo que nem uma pedra –consultou o relógio pouco depois de levar um pouco de suco à boca –Se ele não acordar logo vai de atrasar...

–Tenho que subir para me trocar, eu o chamo –prontificou-se Remus já se afastando.

Disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda ("chife de unicórnio") que girou o retrato, permitindo passagem para a Sala Comunal. Subiu diretamente para o dormitório masculino, que era iluminado apenas pela pálida luz vinda das janelas semi-abertas.

Na cama paralela a sua encontrava-se Sirius profundamente adormecido. Os cabelos sobre os olhos, o semblante sereno, quase sorridente, as cobertas revoltas, a respiração tranqüila e profunda. Um maravilhoso quadro a se admirar. Os lábios vermelhos, entreabertos, pediam para serem beijados. Inconscientemente, aproximou-se mais do amigo até quase seus lábios alcançarem os dele.

"_O que é que estou fazendo?"_ –pensou ao dar-se conta da ínfima distância entre ele e Black. A vontade de beijá-lo aumentava a cada segundo. Contrariando seus desejos, afastou-se.

–Sirius...Sirius... –murmurou, sacudindo levemente o amigo –Acorde ou vamos nos atrasar.

Sirius mexeu-se um pouco na cama, abrindo com dificuldade os olhos pesados de sono. Ao ver quem o acordara abriu um sorriso. –Moony...bom dia –murmurou, sentando-se preguiçoso na cama.

–Bom dia –sorriu meigamente –Já está tarde. Se não nos arrumarmos logo nos atrasaremos e você ficará sem café.

–Você já tomou café?

–Sim –disse por cima do ombro enquanto trajava as vestes negras da escola –Acordei mais cedo que o habitual –completou, abaixando-se para arrumar a mochila com os materiais do dia.

–Ah... –respondeu Black observando o amigo se arrumar. Assim que terminou, começou a arrumar-se também –E você está se sentindo melhor?

–Estou sim –sorriu –como disse, nada que uma boa noite de sono não curasse. Obrigado por se preocupar Padfoot.

–Que é isso, eu é que agradeço –disse Sirius que se aproximara do espelho e começara a ajeitar o cabelo –Se você não tivesse me acordado tenho certeza que ia ficar em detenção. De novo.

–Não fiz nada demais –disse Remus sentindo o rosto esquentar –Vamos descer?

–Sim, já estou pronto –sorriu enquanto desciam rumo ao Salão Principal.

OooOoOooO

"_Por que tenha a impressão de que tem um luminoso na minha testa, dizendo o que sinto? Parece tão óbvio. Nem consigo encara-lo por mais de 5 segundos. Nem consegui me concentrar na aula de Poções, pois o profº Slughorn passou uma atividade em duplas e ele foi meu par. Perturbador. Sei que devia ter prestado atenção, afinal não sou grande coisa em Poções. Por causa dele, que fez quase tudo, tirei uma boa nota._

_Sorte que o profº nos dispensou mais cedo e pude vir rapidamente à biblioteca antes do almoço. Aqui posso escrever sossegado. Madame Pince não se incomoda, desde que não sujemos com tinta os livros. Peguei um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e estou fingindo que copio, olhando vez ou outra para o livro. Curiosamente abriu no capítulo sobre lobisomens._

_Nossa...preciso ir almoçar agora. A próxima aula é Feitiços e não quero me atrasar."_

Guardou o diário, lacrado por um feitiço, na mochila, juntamente com outros materiais, devolveu o livro que pegara ao seu lugar e saiu apressado da biblioteca. Ao chegar no Salão Principal, encontrou seus amigos já almoçando.

–Olha quem vem lá –disse James em ar de riso –Onde estava? Aposto que eram "deveres de monitor", certo?

–Errado –sorriu Lupin enquanto sentava-se de frente para os dois, a pesada mochila largada a seu lado.

–Vai me dizer que estava...com alguém? –insinuou Potter erguendo as sobrancelhas .

–Heim? Não. Estava apenas na biblioteca... –respondeu, servindo-se de batatas coradas –Como foi a reunião com Slughorn? Sei que ele nos dispensou mais cedo para fazer uma de suas reuniões do "Clube", Por isso saí dali o mais rápido que pude, já que não sou membro do "seleto grupo".

–Não perdeu nada, acredite –disse Sirius aborrecido –Ele só sabe falar e se bandear com gente que considera "de nível". Odeio isso.

–O Sirius foi escolhido por seu um Black, uma das famílias puro-sangue mais influentes no mundo bruxo –disse James. Lupin notou que Sirius fazia uma expressão de nojo crescente conforme o amigo falava –A mim...sei lá, acho que é por causa da minha família também. Ou porque sou bom no quadribol.

–Em outras palavras –continuou Black –De nós você é o mais sortudo.

–Talvez... –ponderou –ser impopular tem suas vantagens...

–Quem disse que você é impopular? –perguntou Sirius fitando seus olhos com intensidade.

–Você anda conosco, é um dos Marotos. Faz parte da elite transgressora de Hogwarts, apesar de ter se tornado monitor –completou James com uma careta.

Lupin deu uma gostosa gargalhada –Certo –disse ele levando a última porção de comida à boca.

–Escutem, hoje depois das aulas terá treino de quadribol. Vocês vêm? –perguntou James em ar esperançoso.

–Eu vou –prontificou-se Sirius.

–Não sei... –disse Lupin evasivo.

–Anda Moony...vem também –pediu Sirius encostando, sem querer ou não, sua mão na dele, que enrubesceu levemente. –Não te deixaremos em paz até você dizer que vem, não é Prongs?

–Com certeza Padfoot –sorriu marotamente.

–Hum...está bem. Eu vou –cedeu finalmente.

–Yes! –exclamaram em uníssono James e Sirius, que trocaram um cumprimento.

–Acho melhor irmos, falta 10 minutos para a próxima aula –disse lupin ainda rindo da reação de seus amigos.

OooOoOooO

Logo após o término das aulas, Lupin, Sirius e James subiram com rapidez as escadas até o Salão Comunal para guardarem suas mochilas e James pegar sua vassoura para o treino.Todo time já se encontrava no campo de quadribol, que era iluminado apenas pelo sol poente.

–Potter! Só estava faltando você –berrou ao longe Whisp, capitão do time –Vamos começar, ok?

–Certo- berrou James de volta. Virou-se a Sirius e Remus –O treino pode demorar, então se não quiserem ficar até o final... –disse pouco antes de afastar-se.

Sentaram-se na parte mais alta das arquibancadas, onde a vista era melhor. Embora o outono mal tivesse chegado os ventos estavam bem gélidos, principalmente na altura em que se encontravam. Lupin sentiu-se tremer mais de uma vez.

–Está com frio? –perguntou Sirius ao ver o amigo esfregar os braços, tremendo levemente.

–Acho que vim mal agasalhado –sorriu Lupin numa tentativa de não preocupá-lo.

Sirius tirou o blusão que usava e estendeu ao outro –Tome, vai se sentir melhor.

–Não posso aceitar Sirius –falou com seriedade –Você é quem ficará com frio sem ela.

–Use-a. Ontem você não estava bem e não me perdoaria se você ficasse doente, Remus. Afinal, Prongs e eu o convencemos a vir –concluiu, o rosto sério, fitando intensamente os olhos cor-de-mel.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Desta vez nada relacionado ao vento frio que soprara. Vestiu a blusa, sentindo na mesma hora o perfume do outro, que tanto gostava.

–O-Obrigado –foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de fitar o manto azul-marinho sobre eles. Várias estrelas brilhavam e a lua crescente iluminava os jogadores ao longe. Soltou um suspiro ao fitá-la.

–Está se aproximando... –murmurou Sirius com pesar –Deve ser doloroso.

–Já foi mais –disse Lupin ainda observando a lua –Graças a James, Peter e você esse período tornou-se suportável. Devo muito a vocês.

–Você não nos deve nada.

–Claro que devo! Vocês se tornaram animagos ilegais e se arriscam todos os meses por minha causa. Se alguém descobrisse... se algo acontecesse a vocês...seria minha culpa.

–Sempre soubemos os riscos. Fizemos isso porque quisemos. Nenhum de nós te deixaria sozinho num período tão difícil e doloroso quanto à lua-cheia. Principalmente eu... –murmurou a última parte mais para si mesmo, mas alto o suficiente para que Lupin, que até então não desviara os olhos do céu, ouvisse e virasse seu rosto aturdido a ele.

–Sirius... –disse Remus em voz fraca, o coração parecendo que saltaria pela boca. Seus olhos encarando os olhos profundos de Sirius, sua mente recusando-se a pensar que ele falara aquilo com segundas intenções.

Por alguns momentos, pareceu que Sirius aproximava-se dele, fazendo a distância entre suas bocas diminuir. Depois virou o rosto, seu olhar indecifrável. Deu uma breve olhada em seu relógio e em seguida ergueu-se.

–Acho melhor entrarmos. Está ficando muito frio e estou morrendo de fome –virou-se para o amigo –Que acha?

–Concordo –levantou-se também, seus batimentos ainda descompassados, o rosto fervendo, e seguiu com Sirius para dentro do castelo.

OooOoOooO

"_Não acredito. È minha imaginação, só pode ser. Ele não faria isso. Realmente não. Mas jurei por um segundo que ele ia...me beijar. Os olhos dele não escondiam suas intenções. E depois do que ele me disse. Argh! Me sinto uma garotinha apaixonada! Fico imaginando coisas, colocando duplo sentido em uma frase inocente. Claro que ele não me deixaria sozinho na lua-cheia, afinal ele, assim como James, e talvez até Peter, é meu melhor amigo Uma pessoa leal, que não deixa os amigos na mão. Eu é que queria que ele falasse aquilo com outros sentimentos. Eu que desejava que ele me beijasse._

_Bem, não quero mais pensar nisso por hoje. Embora não consiga esquecer a cena no campo de quadribol._

_Vou deitar._

_Até outra hora."_

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Olá!!! Conforme prometido, aí está a primeira parte da minha primeira SirRem._

"–_Mas por que primeira parte, tia Mi-chan?" –é o que muitos me perguntariam._

"–_Simplesmente por que ela ficou grande e por isso decidi dividir em dois capítulos" –é minha resposta._

_O que espero mesmo é que essa fic faça um mínimo de sucesso para assim me animar mais em publicar segunda e última parte (Mi-chan é malvada...)._

_Falando agora sobre a fic: A premissa é bem simples, as palavras utilizadas eram também, mas acabei dando uma melhoradinha. Originalmente eu utilizava as versões nacionais para os nomes (exceto o do Remus, que pra mim é Remus não importa o idioma) e apelidos. Sou acostumada com eles e por isso havia escrito assim. Mas, como a Freaky Sunday já estava com os termos nacionais, optei por utilizar os originais nesta. Assim, quem leu as duas pode me dar uma luzinha a esse respeito: qual combina mais com a minha forma de escrever? (eu acredito que existe isso sim, viu??? XDD)._

_Será que fui a única que sentiu uma vontade de dar uns tapas no Remus pra ver se a cabecinha castanha dele pega no tranco?? Poxa, o Sirius deu cada indireta e ele nem se mancou... ¬¬"._

_Por exemplo:_

"_Fico imaginando coisas, colocando duplo sentido em uma frase inocente." _

_Peraí! Inocente?? O Sirius??? Sirius Black??? Hahaha, conta outra. Acho que o leitinho com mel que o Sirius deu pro Remmie tinha alguma substancia suspeita... XD _

_Bueno, agradeço os reviews na Freaky Sunday e espero que esta aqui agrade também (Mi-chan ajoelha e reza). Perdão para qualquer erro que possa ter, revisei meio por alto, por isso pode ter escapado alguma coisa..._

_Kissus para todas minhas ficwritters favoritas e também para todos os fãs de Sirius&Remus._

_Au revoir!_

_Mimi Lupin /Mi-chan/ (conhecida no universo anime como Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/)_


	2. Parte Final

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros., etc. Fic totalmente feita sem fins lucrativos. Contém Slash, não gosta, não leia._

* * *

_**Memórias Eternas -Parte II**_

"_Chega a ser incrível como o tempo passa depressa. Já estamos quase no Natal, as aulas terminaram ontem. James, Peter e Mattew passarão o Natal em casa. Sirius ficará aqui pois odeia a família, tanto que até fugiu de casa. E eu...ficarei também. Mas apenas para fazer companhia a meu amigo. Já me convenci que ficarei aqui apenas para isso. Até porque nesse período é quando Sirius mais "faz sucesso", por assim dizer. Se algum dia já tive a mais remota chance, agora caiu para – 212._

_Estamos na lua minguante e não estou na mais perfeita saúde. Meus braços estão com marcas de arranhões, mas Madame Pince já cuidou disso e eles estão bem melhores."_

–Gente, já terminei –disse James fechando o malão, interrompendo o raciocínio de Lupin, que guardou o diário sob o travesseiro. –Tô indo nessa, comportem-se até minha volta. Se souber que vocês aprontaram alguma sem mim...não terão perdão, estamos entendidos?

–Fique tranqüilo Prongs. Serei um bom cãozinho até a _mamãe_ voltar –disse Sirius pouco antes de cair na gargalhada ao ver a cara de Potter.

–Vai se ferrar, Padfoot! –berrou, irritado, jogando seu travesseiro na cara do outro que não parava de rir.

–Não aprontaremos nenhuma –disse Lupin que achava graça tanto da provocação de um, como da reação do outro –Com o castelo vazio nem teria graça mesmo, não é?

–Moony...quem diria, heim? –disse James em ar de aprovação –O "bom moço" querendo aprontar...Padfoot, finalmente nossos maus exemplos deram algum resultado. –foi a vez de Lupin atirar um travesseiro, que passou raspando pela cabeça de James –Bem... –ergueu o malão –tenham um bom Natal –saiu, fechando a porta ao passar.

–Ai, ai...enfim sós –disse Sirius lançando a Remus um olhar significativo, que o fez olhá-lo aturdido, o rosto avermelhando-se com rapidez –Vou tomar café –levantou-se e saiu, deixando Lupin sozinho no quarto.

"_Por que ele disse aquilo?"_ –perguntou-se mentalmente, pouco antes de descer.

A neve cobria todo terreno da escola O Salão Principal já se via decorado com as costumeiras 12 árvores de Natal, fadinhas servindo como adorno. Havia no máximo 15 pessoas na escola, sem contar funcionários e professores. Sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, que conversava simpaticamente com uma garota loira da Corvinal, que o cumprimentou assim que chegara.

–Bom dia Abbott –respondeu Remus –Não passará o Natal em família?

–Estava contando ao Sirius, meus pais virão por volta do horário de almoço me buscar. Passarei o Natal na Nova Zelândia, onde meus tios moram –respondeu a loira que fitava Sirius com interesse –E quanto a vocês?

–Minha família mora muito longe –respondeu Lupin, servindo-se de leite.

–Quanto a mim, não seria bem recebido em casa –concluiu Black levando uma torrada com geléia à boca.

–Entendo...vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas –levantou-se –Feliz Natal –sorriu a Sirius, pouco antes de sair.

–Por Merlin, que garota fútil! –pensou o moreno em voz alta, sorvendo um gole de suco.

Lupin olhou-o surpreso –Estranho, que eu me lembre o James e você não se importavam com isso –disse, com ligeiro veneno na voz –Se a garota fosse bonitinha e estivesse a fim...

–Talvez eu tenha descoberto algo mais importante que o exterior. Que se importar com a opinião alheia nem sempre é o que te faz mais feliz –disse sombriamente, os olhos fixos em seu copo de suco. Voltou-se a Remus, sorrindo –Quer jogar uma partida de xadrez? Desta vez eu ganho de você.

–Veremos, Padfoot –sorriu enquanto mordia a ponta de sua torrada –Veremos...

OooOoOooO

"_A tarde foi bem divertida. Ganhei novamente do Sirius no xadrez (3 partidas –3 vitórias) e agora estou pondo uns agasalhos a mais para ir lá fora. Pensei que seria estranho ficarmos apenas os dois no castelo, mas estou conversando bastante. Até mais que o normal, creio eu._

_Melhor descer, ele está me esperando."_

OooOoOooO

–Já chega...desisto –disse Lupin arfando, o rosto afogueado, batendo as roupas para tirar a neve que acumulara, sentando-se em seguida nos degraus de pedra. –Sempre perdi em guerras de bolas de neve.

–Digamos que isso é um pagamento por ter me vencido 3 vezes seguidas no xadrez –disse Sirius que acabara de se sentar a seu lado, sua respiração entrecortada, fumacinhas de ar quente saindo de sua boca.

–Sirius... –disse em voz fraca, os olhos fixos na alvura da neve que recomeçara a cair.

–Sim? –perguntou, virando o rosto em direção ao amigo.

–Por que...você disse aquilo? –perguntou, sem-jeito. Aquela bendita pergunta o atormentara o dia todo.

–O quê? Que a garota era fútil? Bom, ela realmente é. Só ficou falando sobre roupas, cabelos, quem está com quem. Vê a vida de uma forma muito antiquada e preconceituosa...

–Não é isso –disse Lupin fechando os olhos, como se tomasse coragem para prosseguir –Quando o James foi embora. Por que você disse "enfim sós"?

Sirius o olhou surpreso. Segundos depois um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto.

–Simples –murmurou ele aproximando-se –Porque eu realmente queria ficar a sós com você...há muito tempo...

Lupin finalmente ergueu os olhos, fixando-os em Sirius. O olhar trêmulo, o rosto ligeiramente enrubescido, o coração palpitando.

–S-Sirius...eu...

Black tocou suavemente no rosto rubro de Remus, deslizando a mão até a nuca. Seu rosto aproximou-se aos poucos, seus lábios cobrindo os dele com delicadeza. Seus olhos cerraram-se e sua outra mão alcançou a cintura do amigo, puxando-o mais para perto.

O coração de Lupin parecia à beira de explodir. Os lábios de Sirius se entreabriram, num pedido mudo para aprofundar o beijo. Correspondeu ao pedido, deixando sua boca ser explorada pelo outro, que a fazia de maneira sôfrega.

Ao se afastarem, para recuperar o fôlego, Lupin ergueu-se de maneira abrupta e subiu correndo as escadas do castelo, sua mente confusa. Escutou Sirius chamá-lo, mas não parou, nem olhou para trás. Correu ao Salão Comunal, pegou seu diário, pena e tinta e escondeu-se na Sala Precisa, que aparecera equipada com uma lareira, poltronas e almofadas, muito parecida com o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Sentou-se numa das poltronas, a mais próxima da chama crepitante da lareira, abriu seu diário, molhou a pena no tinteiro e pôs-se a escrever, lágrimas começando a correr por seu rosto.

"_Por que ele fez aquilo? Por que me beijou? Sei que era isso que queria, mas não nessas circunstancias. Não assim, sem explicações. Será que ele fez aquilo por mera curiosidade? Ou para tirar sarro de mim? É, deve ser isso. Ele descobriu que eu gosto dele e fez iso para me dar uma lição. James e ele já fizeram 'brincadeiras' mais...sérias. O que estou falando? Eles são brincalhões, às vezes tem um senso de humor um tanto quanto duvidoso, mas não são cruéis. Sirius não brincaria com meus sentimentos de tal maneira. Ou brincaria?_

_Nada em minha cabeça faz sentido, nem sei porque estou chorando. Só quero ficar aqui, não quero vê-lo. Não agora. Sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde o verei, mas agora só quero ficar em paz e pôr meus pensamentos em ordem."_

OooOoOooO

Já havia passado da hora do jantar quando decidiu finalmente sair da Sala Precisa. Não sentia fome, mas obrigou-se a ir comer alguma coisa. Por sorte só havia dois ou três alunos no Salão Principal. Jantou devagar, como se adiasse a hora de ir ao dormitório. Quando, por fim, terminou de jantar, subiu, sentindo o receio a invadi-lo ao dizer a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrar no Salão Comunal.

Vazio. Não havia uma alma viva, ou morta, ali. As chamas da lareira crepitavam em vão. Demorou o dobro do tempo para chegar ao dormitório. Ao entrar viu Sirius sentado na cama, olhando fixamente para o chão. Foi até sua cama sem dizer palavra alguma. Guardou o diário e o resto no malão, tirou o cachecol e uma das blusas que usava.

–Onde você estava? –murmurou Sirius sem erguer os olhos do chão –Te procurei por quase todo castelo.

–Fui por minhas idéias em ordem –respondeu com a voz fraca, sentando-se de costas para Sirius, que se ergueu e colocou-se a sua frente.

–Por que fugiu daquele jeito? –perguntou, observando os vestígios de lágrimas no rosto do outro.

–Fugi porque estava confuso. Por que me beijou daquele jeito? Era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto? –perguntou em tom urgente, novas lágrimas caíam.

–De forma alguma –respondeu ajoelhando-se na frente de Lupin, pondo as mãos em seus joelhos.

–Então por quê? Sei que não é certo eu gostar de você, Sirius, mas não era necessário brincar assim com meus sentimentos.

–Remus...em momento algum eu quis te magoar. Isso seria a última coisa que faria –disse sinceramente –Por que você acha errado gostar de mim?

–Porque... –demorou a formular uma resposta, pois se surpreendera com tal pergunta –Somos amigos. Dois _homens_. Isso não é normal...

–Já disse que as opiniões alheias não têm importância. Eu não acho errado gostar de você.

–O-O quê? –perguntou aturdido, secando as lágrimas que teimavam em se formar.

–Eu te amo, Remus. E não vejo nada de errado nisso. Você é meu melhor amigo, tem um bom coração, possui qualidades incríveis. Não acho que tenha feito má escolha –disse Sirius com o olhar fixo nos orbes cor-de-mel –Desculpe se te magoei, mas não agüentava mais ficar perto de você sem te tocar. No campo de quadribol, há dois quase dois meses, me controlei a tempo. Mas não resisti ao te ver com o rosto vermelho...tão próximo...

Lupin sorriu, era mais do que poderia esperar –Não tem porque se desculpar – disse, abraçando-o com força –Eu é que fui bobo e imaturo.

–Se é assim...onde tínhamos parado mesmo? –perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

–Deixe-me pensar... –sorriu também, levando o indicador às têmporas, como se fizesse um grande esforço para se lembrar de algo –Ah...sim...acho que paramos aqui –disse ele envolvendo o pescoço de Sirius e alcançando-lhe os lábios enquanto ajeitavam-se melhor na cama.

OooOoOooO

"_Enfim, resolvemos tudo. James ficou feliz por finalmente termos nos entendido. Disse que não agüentava mais o frisson que se formava entre Sirius e eu e que se não tivéssemos nos entendido logo ele iria tomar as devidas providências... Peter pareceu bastante surpreso, mas não disse nada (Na verdade, ele nunca discorda das opiniões do James e do Sirius). Mattew disse que não se importava, desde que não fiquemos aos amassos no quarto, ou à sua frente._

_Na escola muita gente estranhou nos ver de mãos dadas por aí (e isso por que tentamos ser os mais discretos possíveis). Algumas garotas acharam super 'bonitinho'. Muitas não estão nem falando conosco, assim como muitos garotos que nos olham torto, mas nem me importo. Maus amigos de verdade me apóiam e estou feliz."_

–Moony! –gritou Sirius adentrando esbaforido o aposento –O Wormtail, o Prongs e eu, estamos te esperando para irmos a Hogsmeade.

–Só um minutinho. Já vou –respondeu, lhe dando um breve selinho.

–Certo. Estou te esperando lá embaixo, no Salão Comunal –disse Black pouco entes de fechar a porta.

"_Não sei quando voltarei a escrever aqui. Tentarei fazê-lo com a maior freqüência possível, mas não prometo nada._

_Tenho de ir agora._

_Até mais,_

_Remus John Lupin."_

**Fim**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Eis o desfecho da minha primeira fic SirRem. Gosto dela, apesar de achá-la fraquinha, se comparada com a Freaky Sunday (não que a ache um primor, mas gosto demais da FS)._

_Decidi não fazer lemon, pois não saberia se ficaria legal. Quis fazer algo bem leve (e até fluffy), mas não sei se tive o devido êxito. Espero que tenha ficado legal._

_Gostei de escrevê-la, afinal foi a primeira fic que fiz depois de ter entrado de cabeça nas fics yaoi Saint Seiya. E isso porque eu não conseguia imaginar slash em Harry Potter . Minha amiga Fefys é que sabe...nós fazíamos fics dos Marotos (nunca terminamos nenhuma, tenho até vergonha de pensar em publicar algo do tipo...tão ruinzinhas ¬¬'), onde eles eram super populares e héteros. Imagina se euzinha ia pensar em slash em outros tempos..._

_Em compensação, agora... (mente-perva-yaoi-master-que-vê-duplo-sentido-em-tudo) XDD_

_Bem, esteja boa ou esteja ruim, aí está minha primeira tentativa do gênero._

_Ahhh, minha irmã ficou me zoando quando leu esse trecho aqui:_

_"James e ele já fizeram 'brincadeiras' mais...sérias"_

_Ela disse que entendeu coisa erradaquando leu. Ficou tão dúbio assim??? XDD_

_Kissus e espero fazer mais tentativas em breve (se alguém se interessar por essa escritora lerdinha e meio louca, é claro)._

_Obrigada pelos reviews: Gustavo.Friend, Carol, Bibis Black, kawaiieiri (o nome não apareceu inteiro, então decidi por um pedaço do seu e-mail, tá?? Obrigada mesmo assim) e Marina L. Black_

_Malfeito feito!_

_Mimi Lupin /Mi-chan/ _

_(nossa, sabia que às vezes esqueço que tenho esse nick?? XD E isso porque foi a Fefys que me deu ele de presente...só acrescentei o Mi-chan depois...)_


End file.
